Doing Good
by That-is-illogical
Summary: AU where Daegal survives
1. Chapter 1

Daegal felt a searing pain in his chest. Was this it? He glanced over at the assassin also lying on the ground where Merlin had killed him. He looked up at the older man, looking for assurance of Arthur's safety. He saw the utter loyalty in that face, he wished he could be that loyal.

"We did it," said Merlin with a smile, relieved. However, the smile dropped from his face quickly as he saw the dagger protruding from Daegal.

"Did I save Arthur?" asked Daegal as Merlin knelt beside him

"Yes" said Merlin, checking his injuries.

"Did i do something good?" He grunted in pain again. "Finally, hey?"

"Yes, you did"

Merlin grabbed the knife hilt and quickly pulled it out. The last things Daegal registered through the pain were a quiet murmuring of a strange, but familiar, language and golden eyes before everything went black.

* * *

"He was extremely lucky," said Gaius, looking over the wound, now sterilised and bandaged. "If you had left it any longer to heal him the bleeding would have killed him for sure."

Daegal groaned as he regained consciousness. He looked around the physician's, taking in his surroundings. Eventually his eyes landed on Merlin, who smiled.

"M-Merlin?"he asked, attempting to sit up. "Argh," Daegal grunted in pain, clutching at his stomach.

"Take it easy there. A stab wound is not something to take lightly," said Gaius, as he and Merlin lowered his head down, while the other checked the wound.

"I suppose it's my turn to look after you now?" joked Merlin.

Daegal smiled, but another burst of pain erupted from his stomach, so it ended up as a grimace. "Thank you. I thought I wasn't going to make it."

"It's not a nice feeling, is it? Hellish."

Daegal looked at Merlin, a wave of guilt washing over him. "I-"

"I'm just kidding Daegal. I forgive you. You were coerced by Morgana and-"

"Morgana?" Arthur burst into the room, flanked by Leon and Gwen. "What does she have to do with this?"

Daegal looked at Gwen, remembering that he had seen the queen eet with the witch. Opening his mouth, was quickly cut off by Merlin who sent him a look that suggested he not mention this information.

"Arthur... Before I tell you this, I want you to know that it's not his fault."

Arthur cast a glare at Daegal, who paled even further than he was.

"Arthur," said Merlin discerningly, "listen."

And so he did. Merlin told of Daegal's plea to help his sick sister, the trap, Morgana, and her plan to get rid of Merlin with poison. Arthur bristled up at this point, getting ready to arrest Daegal, but Merlin interrupted, telling him of how the boy came back and helped him recover. That he had warned Merlin of the attempt on the king's life and helped him confront the assassin. All throughout, Daegal averted his eyes from the king and Merlin, feeling incredibly guilty. He prepared for the worst: arrest, banishment, even execution. What he did not expect was the king coming over and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"What you did was deplorable. However, you saw the error of your ways and I owe you my life. I offer you a reward. What do you wish?"

Ignoring the searing pain the comforting shoulder squeeze, Daegal gave a smile of relief to the king. He did not want to be too imposing, forever grateful that the king had forgiven him. He honestly didn't know what he desired. He was so used to having very little, having lost everything and everyone dear to him long ago, hence his regretful deal with Morgana. However, there was one possibility that came to mind.

"I wish to remain in Camelot, my lord."

* * *

**So guess whose death I shall never get over, as it was just so pointless and heartbreaking. Seriously, it was only a stomach wound and there was no one around so Merlin could have healed him (Though judging by 5x10 Merlin seems to have forgotten how to heal, and so has a priestess of the old religion. Don't even get me started on how pointless that episode was)**

**So yeah, here's an AU (that I am continuing) where Daegal survives, including a lead up to the opening scene of 5x09. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin dumped the king's clothes and went to go exit his chambers.

"And what do you think you're doing?" asked Arthur, intercepting Merlin as he made his way to the door.

"Well I've polished your armour, scrubbed your boots, cleaned your room, laundered your clothes and now I am asking to be relieved of duty," the manservant spoke quickly, before adding a "Sire."

"The stables haven't been mucked out in a while..." Arthur grinned at Merlin's exasperated expression. "i'm just kidding. Tell Daegal I hope his recovery is going well."

"How-?"

"Merlin, I know you've been visiting him and grown quite fond of him. Must be hard though."

"What must be hard?"

"Being stuck in bed, unable to move, with only you for company," teased Arthur.

"Just because you don't like my storytelling, clot pole, doesn't mean others don't. At least Daegal appreciates what I have to say."

Arthur was curious, crossing his arms and blocking the doorway. "So tell me. What _riveting_ stories have I been missing out on?"

Merlin stiffened and ducked quickly around the king through the door. "Maybe one day," said Merlin wistfully, leaving the confused king to his chambers.

* * *

Merlin had been telling of his magical feats he had accomplished ever since he had arrived in Camelot, at Daegal's insistance. The boy had been enthralled, leaning as forward as his wound would allow, eyes wide. It had become a custom now, Merlin would complete his chores for Arthur as quickly as he could and when he came back to the physician's, Daegal would be waiting eagerly for the next instalment of his tale. Both parties enjoyed it. Merlin felt some of the weight come off his shoulders as he shared his story. At first it was strange, divulging his secret that he had held so long to someone, but it became therapeutic. Gaius of course knew, but it was nice having someone else know.

"You promised me a unicorn tonight," said Daegal, smiling in anticipation. Merlin smiled back. Arthur was right, he had grown quite attached to Daegal, despite the circumstances surrounding their first encounter and was glad he had survived the assassin. Merlin was beginning to think him as a surrogate younger brother. Daegal, similarly, thought of Merlin as the brother he never had and was glad he had forgiven him for the poisoning fiasco, as he had yet to forgive himself.

"So, I was out hunting with His Pratliness..." begun Merlin.

Gaius looked on from Merlin's room, where he was now sleeping temporarily while Daegal as recovering in his bed, smiling. He was glad Merlin had found another friend to share his secret with. He hadn't seen his ward light up like this in weeks. The old physician worried constantly about the heavy burden the young warlock carried with him, grateful that he could now share some with someone else.

He shuddered to think of what would have happened if the poor boy had died.

* * *

Arthur finished his amusing tale of Gwaine's spectacular fall during training that day and wrapped his arms around his queen, who chuckled at the story.

"You tell marvelous stories, my love."

"Well, apparently my story-telling skills are nothing compared to _Mer_lin's. He assures me that the boy who saved my life a few days ago is enthralled by the tales that Merlin spends his spare time telling him," said Arthur dryly.

Gwen's eyes snapped open. That boy had seen her with Morgana. If he and the meddling serving boy were close, he no doubt would tell Merlin, and be witness to testify against her.

"Does he?" Gwen asked sweetly.

"I feel sorry for him. He can't escape Merlin's nattering as he's still recovering from a wound."

"I'm sure he's fine," murmured Gwen, as Arthur rolled his eyes before closing them.

_Not for long _thought the queen, as a plan came together in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

That blasted idiot hadn't completed his chores. Yes, it was good that he was bonding with Daegal, but he still had an obligation to the king. "_Mer_lin!" yelled Arthur, thinking if he yelled loud enough that would bring him back. Merlin was already too far away to hear it, but another did.

"My lord?" asked Guinevere, poking her head around into their chambers. "Where is Merlin?"

"Very good question, especially since the dunce has skived off his duties. I think I might go down and yell at him, or at least sit in and listen to his stories. Then yell at him."

"I'm sure he's exhausted. Give the poor boy a break." Arthur walked up to her and wrapped his arms around Gwen.

"You are such a compassionate woman, Guinevere. Merlin should be grateful to have you as a friend. To bed?"

"I will soon, my love, but I have one more matter of business to attend to before I retire."

"I'm sure it can wait."

Gwen turned her face to Arthur's, giving him a light peck on the lips. "It is only a small matter. It will be quick," she said, before untangling herself from her husband's arms, giving him a loving smile as she exited the chambers.

Arthur made his way towards the bed, thinking of his kind and loving queen. He was so lost in thought, he did not see his hunting boots, which he promptly tripped over. Hunting boots which his servant had supposed to have shined and put away.

He was going to make Merlin's life hell.

* * *

Merlin walked back to the physician's, exhausted. The combination of a hard day's work and staying up late into the night storytelling had really taken it out of him. However, he was still looking forward to his talk with Daegal, the thought of that gave him a little extra energy. He had nearly reached the door when he was intercepted by the queen.

"Good evening, Merlin," said Gwen, giving him her most pleasant smiles.

Merlin stopped, eyeing her warily, before answering. "Good evening, my lady."

"I am so sorry to bother you when you are so obviously tired, but the king has requested one last duty of you."

Merlin raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"I tried telling Arthur you were exhausted, but he did insist," she said, voice full of faked concern.

Merlin couldn't see any immediate threat posed, so he believed her. "So do what do I owe the pleasure of doing this fine evening for the king?" said Merlin, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"He wishes you to clean the stables."

So Arthur wasn't joking yesterday. That prat.

"Anything for his majesty," Merlin said dryly, then started to make his way to the stables, muttering under his breath. Gwen smirked as she made her way into the physician's.

* * *

Arthur stormed into the physician's, preparing to clout the idiot. When he walked past the sleeping Daegal, his body posture changed as he smiled at the younger boy. This was short lived, however, as he made it to Merlin's room, only to find it empty. If he wasn't here, then where was he? Surely he wasn't in the tavern. Again.

His thoughts of the obscure and difficult chores he was planning to give to Merlin when he found him, were interrupted by the creaking of the main door. It couldn't be Gaius, as he was in the lower town, seeing to a difficult childbirth tonight, so it had to be Merlin. Arthur decided to give him a surprise. Crouching beside the door, he looked onto the main room, ready to spring out and give the manservant and fright. What he did not expect to see was his wife. What was she doing here? Was this her last errand?

Arthur watched on as the queen made her towards the sleeping Daegal, a frightened look on her face. Arthur wondered why she looked so afraid of a simple boy. This look didn't last long as she made her way to a shelf full of bottles, reaching for one. Then it turned to a malicious grin. A very familiar evil smirk. As she chose a particular vial, Arthur squinted to get a better look at what she was handling. He couldn't make out a name, but the skull and crossbones on the label was enough.

It was poison. Gwen was planning to poison the boy. Arthur felt hurt. His Gwen? Poisoning someone? Someone who had not done anything against her. Arthur sat there in indecision, feeling as though his heart was being ripped out.

Meanwhile, the vial of poison came closer and closer to Daegal's lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**I couldn't leave on a nasty cliffhanger like that so here's another chapter for you.**

* * *

Arthur stood up, and made his way out of Merlin's room.

Gwen whirled around, putting her hands, and the vial of poison behind her back.

"Arthur! I didn't expect to see you here," said Gwen innocently.

"Neither did I,"said Arthur seriously.

Arthur looked at her. His Gwen. But was she his Gwen anymore? Arthur wanted answers, but he knew she wasn't going to give them willingly. So he feigned innocence.

"I was just looking for my idiot of a servant to yell at him. I see you've come to check on Daegal?"

Gwen breathed a sigh of relief, Arthur was as dense as ever, and had provided her with the perfect cover. "Yes. I was hoping to hear about Merlin's wonderful stories, but it seems I am out of luck." She smiled, and Arthur noticed how the smile didn't reach her eyes, which gave a very different impression.

"Shall we go to bed, my lord?"

"You go. I have something to discuss with Merlin..." Gwen's facade slipped for a moment. Maybe he did suspect her of something?

"Regarding his sheer laziness these days. He certainly is the worst manservant. Ever."

The queen laughed. "He's not that bad." Arthur snorted. "Anyway, I bid you goodnight if I am asleep by the time your discussion with Merlin is complete." Nodding her head slightly, she turned around and headed out in the corridor, passing a very confused (and very stinky) Merlin on her way in the opposite direction.

* * *

Walking into the physician's, puzzled as to why the queen was down here, his confusion grew as he saw the king sitting in a stool next to Daegal.

"Sire?" Arthur turned to face him, a hurt expression on his face. "Arthur?" asked Merlin now as a friend, not servant.

"It's Gwen," choked out Arthur.

Merlin's expression darkened. "What about her?"

Arthur noticed the shift in mood of his manservant. "You know something?"

"I-"

"_You knew_ something was wrong and you didn't think to tell me. That something was so... so_wrong_ with my own _wife_?" Arthur had gotten up and was now nearly shouting in Merlin's face.

"You never would have believed me. You _never_ believe me on such things." Merlin looked hurt. "How am I supposed to tell you, huh? Hey Arthur, your wife has been plotting to kill you for the past few weeks because she's in league with Morgana-"

"_Morgana?_" cried Arthur.

"It's true," said a new voice, very quietly. "I saw her when Morgana was planning to get rid of Merlin. She's the one that organised the assassin."

"So that's why she was trying to poison you."

"What?" asked Merlin and Daegal simultaneously.

Arthur sighed. "I came in here looking for you," explained Arthur, nodding his head towards Merlin, "and seeing that no one was here except for Daegal, who was sleeping, I hid in you room, intending to scare you."

"Thanks," grunted Merlin.

"Well, you haven't completed all your chores."

"Yes I have! I just finished mucking up the stables thank you very much."

"I can tell," said Arthur, crinkling his nose at the stench. Merlin sniffed his shirt and also cringed. He made his way to his room, taking his shirt off and flinging it onto a bucket to be washed. Arthur noted the numerous scars that covered his back and torso, and how thin he was, but that was another discussion for another time.

"You know I was joking when I was talking about the stables yesterday."

Merlin returned, with a fresh shirt on, looking confused. "Gwen told me you had demanded I do them."

"It must have been a diversion to keep you out of here while she poisoned Daegal," said Arthur solemnly, realising her ruse. "I saw her, Merlin. She-she looked terrifying." Arthur sat down, running his hands over his face. "It was only because I got up and played dumb that Daegal wasn't poisoned." Merlin saw the distraught look on his friend's face and came and put his hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Daegal looked at the king and Merlin, marvelling at their friendship, and at the former's actions which had saved his life. "Thank you, sire," said Daegal gratefully.

"I-I just can't believe it, Merlin. What happened?"

"Sire, it is not Gwen fault. She's been enchanted. Ever since the Dark Tower she's been controlled."

"I need to see it with my own eyes. I just..."

"I saw Gwen heading towards the lower town on my way here, and I suspect she goes to the Darkling Woods to meet with Morgana."

Arthur cringed at that last sentence. He wanted desperately to deny it, but he had to see it for himself. "We must go quickly," he said.

With that, the two men exited into the night.

* * *

**And there's the lead up to 5x09, well, in my AU anyway. The show didn't explain much. Anyway, one more chapter to sort of set out Daegal's future and then I'm done.**


	5. Chapter 5

Gaius returned from the lower town to find Daegal looking out of the main window, watching the king and his manservant leave the courtyard.

"I don't suppose you know why Merlin and his majesty are taking a midnight walk?"

Daegal turned around, startled by Gaius's presence, and clung to his stomach in pain.

"Come on, boy, you shouldn't be up," said Gaius with concern. "I'll give you something to soothe the pain."

"Don't worry, I already have something," said Daegal, revealing a small bottle in his right hand, which he downed. He walked over to the bed with his face crinkled in disgust at the concoction. "Willowbark?"

Gaius raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Yes. Now, can you tell me what happened?"

"The king knows. About the queen." The old man's eyes darkened. It must be heartbreaking for the young king to know such thing about his wife.

"How?"

"Apparently she tried to... poison me," Daegal looked frightened, realising how close he had been to being killed for the second time in less than four days. "It was only because the king was looking for Merlin that he was able to step in and stop her."

"So does the queen know?"

Daegal shook his head. "He pretended not to see. After she left, Merlin came in and discussed the situation. Now they're off to see her meet with Morgana."

"He needed proof," sighed Gaius, feeling for Arthur. He was glad Merlin had gone with him, he would need his support.

"Now I think it's high time you and I went to bed. It is nigh on midnight."

"But I've been asleep for most of the day," whined Daegal.

"I'm sorry, but if you exert yourself, the pain is your doing," lectured the physician.

"Not if I've rubbed clove oil on it."

"Where did you...?"

"I-I found it on the shelf. My mother. She taught me a lot about healing."

"But not a druid?" asked Gaius, remembering how Merlin had told him of his ruse.

"She still had magic though. She helped those in need but Uther still killed her for it. I was helpless. I-I couldn't do anything."

Gaius sidled over to the boy and gave him a hug.

"Well, if you're going to stay up, the least you can do is help me clean up that shelf over there. I trust you can tell the uses of each?" Daegal nodded. "Good. Now I'm going to have a quick nap before Merlin returns," Gaius yawned, making his way to Merlin's room.

Daegal smiled at the old physician, before turning to the shelf full of medicines, feeling content with helping.

* * *

"Gaius!" called out Arthur as he led a limping Merlin into the room.

"What happened?" asked a concerned Gaius, seeing the worried look on the king's face and how pale his ward was.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Merlin waved Arthur off as he sat down on the bed, vacated by Daegal, who had stopped his organising to check on his friend.

"Your leg wound has been reopened," said Gaius, bending down stiffly as he found the source of the bleeding.

"I've handled it once before," grunted Merlin as his mentor rolled up his pant leg to reveal the wound.

"It's my fault. I lashed out," confessed Arthur.

"Arthur, you were venting. You had every right to be. Although that poor tree. What did it ever do to you?" joked Merlin, trying to lighten the mood, and his friend's guilt.

"I'm sure it can handle a few sword marks, unlike a certain manservant. What were you thinking?"

"I was trying to get you back to Camelot, so we could make a plan to help Gwen. Besides, if you had yelled any louder the entire kingdom would have heard you."

"Well, coming right up behind me wasn't exactly the best tactic, you-"

"Ow!" yelped Merlin, as Daegal applied a paste to his wound.

"Sorry! Sorry sorry," he apologised.

"Feeling a sense of deja vu here, hey?" asked Merlin, referring to the last time Daegal had treated the same leg.

"I hope it isn't becoming a habit of yours," joked Daegal, cracking a smile.

"Daegal here has been helping me around the place. He has quite the knack for medicine. In fact, I'm thinking of making him my new apprentice."

"I th-"

"Merlin. You have a far more important job to focus your energies on," said Gaius, flicking his eyes towards Arthur. "Besides, I'm sure you will be glad to be relieved of leech tank duty."

Merlin looked sorry for the younger boy, cleaning that thing was disgusting. Daegal didn't mind. "I-I'm honoured." He finished wrapping the bandage around Merlin's wound and stood up. "Well, only if you're alright with it, Merlin?" he asked hesitantly, seeking the older boy's approval.

"Of course!" said Merlin, beaming with pride.

"Thank you." Arthur couldn't help but be affected by the sheer joy radiating out of Daegal at his new role, but he still had an important matter to attend to. He slipped out of the door, making his way to his chambers, hoping to reach them before Gwen returned.

After a congratulatory pat on the back for Daegal, Merlin noticed Arthur slink away and went to follow him. "Oi, how do you think you're going to get that armour off?" he called down the corridor. A distant, "shut up Merlin," could be heard in reply. Daegal rose to tell Merlin not to stress his injury further, but Gaius stopped him.

"Let him go. You're not going to get him back, he's too stubborn. Besides, the king needs him." Daegal nodded, appreciating the wise words. Gaius made his way back to Merlin's room. "I don't know about you, but I am getting some sleep," said Gaius. He smiled, then adding, "apprentice."

Daegal grinned, looking out of the window, seeing the night sky tinged with pink. A new chapter of Daegal's life was dawning with the sun. He was in a position to help people. He was finally doing good.

* * *

**And so Daegal becomes the Court Physician's apprentice, learning from Gaius and being bros with Merlin. Not dead.**


End file.
